Pokemon: The gloves Saga book 1
by Notawaffle
Summary: Gold Seguin. Delilah Green. Josh Oak. Ash Ketchums gloves. Watch as these three kids follow there dreams and conquer team Galaxy in an all out fight to be the best. And to protect the secret of Ashs gloves. Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon


Year: 2013 day: Sept. 21 Time: 7:45  
"GOLD SEGUIN REPORT TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE ASAP!" The schools intercom buzzed yelling my name. I was only half way into walking into to Pallet Town Junior high and I already was in trouble…again.

I did my daily routine, walk to my locker, put my back pack in, and grabbed my books and the single pokeball that held my only Pokémon. I enlarged the small red and white orb; clicking the middle button. A red beam shot out releasing a small, purple, rat-like Pokémon with huge teeth. This was, Ratty, my only Pokémon.

"Hop up." I bent over letting the Rattata hop on my shoulder. I grinned knowing I was gonna get another speech about responsibility and all that crap, I didn't care at all.

It took me a quick minute to get to Principal Peters office. He was standing outside his door; Principal Peter was a LARGE man, with a shiny bald head, and a suit and tie that barley fit him. His Houndoom is always by his side. I swear this guy is evil.

"Mr. Seguin"

"Principal Peter."

He looked almost sincere, almost sad this time. Like something happened. We walked into his office. It smelled of old cologne and chicken. I like to call it Napalm.

"Mr. Seguin, I like you. You're an ok kid. You aren't the best listener due to your ADHD, and you like to cause trouble. But other than that you're good. Good grades, popular, star Wrestler."

I felt almost proud… Almost.

"But we got a call today, from a Reba Jones. She said your Father, Is…." He paused; I felt tears flush my eyes.

"Dead."

"Rat?" Ratty questioned.

I got up, and ran out of the office, out of the school, trying to run away.

**Year: 2014 day: May 5****th**** time: 8:00**

A normal day

I guess. I was walking to school. Ear buds in my ears blasting screamo . I was wearing my usual apparel, a white-t, a hoodie, some jeans, and a pair of skate shoes from Vans. Ratty trailed behind me looking at all of the Caterpies and Weedles we came by.

"Ratty, stop. No eating the Bugs." I smiled and laughed as the purple rat pouted in anger.

My phone buzzed.

The message was from my friend Delilah.

_Gold, meet me at the front of the school I wanna show you something awesome._

I smiled, that girl always has something to show me.

Since my dad died I've changed. I'm quieter, and less outgoing. I keep to myself. My dad left me as a baby. My mom died from Cancer when I was 3 months, I live with my aunt now. In a small trailer.

As soon as I pass my trainer exam I'm leaving. Going on my adventure.

Lucky for me today is final exams and graduation.

I finally arrived at school, and Delilah was right were she told me she was. Holding a pair of black gloves with green out lining.

"What the hell is this?" I asked grabbing the gloves curiously.

"Ash Ketchum's gloves." I paused and barely could breath. I grabbed her arm and dragged her to the side of the school where no one was.

"How the Hell did you get these!" I exclaimed. Ratty nudged at my ankle wanting to see what I had grabbed his Pokeball, returning him.

She smiled and winked at me. Delilah was gorgeous. She had dark brown hair with blue highlights, she had these sparkly blue eyes, and she was skinny and curvy at the same time. Perfect. She was wearing a pink tank top and a black sweater over it, a pair of torn skinny jeans covered her legs, sneakers covered her feet.

"He gave them to me." She smiled once again. "And you can have them." I gawked at the gloves in my hand. Ash wasn't as good as Red or Gary oak, but he was still a legend.

The bell rang.

"Sh*t we got to go." Delilah and I ran into the school.

I sat in class working on the first part of the Exam. Delilah and my other best friend Josh were next to me. Josh was weird. Not due to the fact he was bisexual but how he acts. Hes funny and cool and has his own sense of humor no one gets.

He's shorter than me, with tan skin and pitch black hair. His eyes are brown. The kid is stylish, wearing a blue jacket, some jeans, and shoes to match. Only because he came from a wealthy family.

Oh yeah, you don't know how I look. Well let's see. I'm 5'7, I'm really skinny, I have messy dark drown hair with natural blonde highlights, I have hazel eyes that shimmer gold a lot. That's how I got the name Gold or Goldy. Well back to the story.

Let's see. I crushed my written exam. It was easy. I sat in class for 45 minutes on my phone watching The Pokémon league battles that were happening at this moment waiting for the 2nd and last part of the test. The battling part.

Yep. For the final part of the Exam you go up against another classmate. There are three judges that test three key things. Bonding with your Pokémon, Battle skill, Determination. If you pass you will get to be a Pokémon trainer for free. If you fail you have to buy your pass and starter Pokémon. Only five kids can pass. And I'm ready.

**Hours later…**

We were lined up on a wall all 15 of us. Each of us had a Pokémon. Weak or not. I was paired to battle Tony Vastano. He's this punk with a irritating Poliwag.

We were 2nd to go.

After the first battle (A Elekid vs a Magikarp) Tony and I were called up. We were instructed to enter on the battle field and stand on opposite sides of it. I felt my stomach turn with fear. I wiped a sweaty hand on my pants. _The gloves. _I thought grabbing the pair of black and green gloves out of my back pocket putting them on.

I felt different putting them on. More determined. More of a fighter than I ever was.

"Gold Seguin!" The announcer asked "Are you ready to battle?"

I nodded yes.

"Tony Vastano!" he asked the Italian kid with slicked back hair and green eyes. "Are you ready to battle?"

Tony smirked. "You mean win?"

"SHUTUP TONY!" Josh and Delilah yelled from across the ring.

"Begin!"

I Grabbed Ratty's pokeball. "Ratty lets hit it!" Ratty flew out ready to battle.

"Rat!"

Tony sent out his Poliwag.

"Poliwag Water gun!" The small tadpole spit a ray of water from its swirly mouth. It hit Ratty knocking him back a foot.

"Ratty quick attack and then use bite."

Ratty nodded and dashed towards Poliwag knocking into him. He then jumped biting the enemy's Pokémon.

"POLI!" The Pokémon screamed in pain.

"Poliwag us water gun again full power!" Tony pointed at Ratty.

"Wag!" Poliwag gushed a wave of water at Rattata. It hit Ratty making him cry in pain.

"Ratty!" Ratty could barely hang on.

Tony stared me down. "Poliwag hit him with an Ice Beam." Tony pushed a hand away. Poliwag sprayed a beam of ice towards Ratty, who was covered in water and had gashes of blood on him.

"NO!" I jumped in front of Ratty and the beam of ice hit my back.

**How do you like the story so far? Any ideas? Will Gold live? Is he in a budding romance with Delilah? Who knows? Till next time. Waffle out.**

**Gold's Team:**

**Ratty: Lv.10 Male Moves: Leer, quick attack, bite, Tail whip**


End file.
